Besides solvent inks, water-based inks have attracted attention form the viewpoint of giving consideration to the global environment and working conditions. A technique for forming an image having excellent abrasion resistance (that is, a scratch is hardly formed) by curing an ink that contains a polymerizable monomer has been studied.
As such an image forming technique, for example, as a non-water based ink, an active energy curable ink jet ink composition characterized in that it contains a polymerizable compound, a photopolymerization initiator, and a β-alkoxypropionamide compound having a specific structure is disclosed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-67159).
As a water-based ink, an ink containing a pigment and a specific amide solvent is disclosed (for example, see JP-A No. 2012-46671), and such an ink is used for performing printing on offset coated media in JP-A No. 2012-46671.